


they did the thing

by rosielibrary



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling, i hate the word coital lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielibrary/pseuds/rosielibrary
Summary: they did it. the thing. y'know. that thing(word of warning: this fic is from 2015 and unedited!)





	they did the thing

Sunlight bleeds through the blinds over the window, and he shrinks away from it, covering his eyes with one hand. He gropes around his bedside table for his glasses and slides them up his nose, yawning and going to stretch his arms above his head, but something moves next to him that makes him stop in his tracks.

There’s a person. A– naked??– person lying on their side, facing him, their mouth slightly open in sleep, hair in their eyes. 

And that person so happens to be you.

It’s a Saturday morning, around 9am, and Stanford Pines has a naked person next to them.

His face feels very hot as he frantically tries to figure out why you’re in his bed. He remembers you from your English class, and he’d needed help sorting out his midterm essay, which you’d happily agreed to edit for him, being one of the best in the class and all. Ford remembers talking to you, and you’d gradually gotten closer and closer, until…

No, there’s no way that would have happened. Sure, he’d caught himself in a daydream about you several times, which proved to be fatal in his least favorite class, but he’d never think that even in his wildest dreams that you’d do… That.

You rustle at his side and blink at him tiredly, rubbing your eyes.

“Good morning.” You run your hands through your hair and sit up, and Ford immediately turns towards the ceiling, cheeks pink. “Are you alright, Ford?”

He could remember– no, imagine, it didn’t happen– you breathily moaning his nickname in his ear last night, your nails scraping at his back for support. Whatever that dream was, it was very… Real.

“G-Good morning,” he replies, still stubbornly looking away from you. “I’m, uh, I’m good. Are you okay?”

“Apart from the hickies you left on my neck, I’m swell,” you joke, and Ford almost falls out of bed.

“So we, uh, we…?” His stammering is cut off when you turn his face towards yours, forcing him to look at you. The three distinct bruises on your skin are what he stares at, slowly making his way up to meet your eyes, and he remembers exactly how he felt last night before he first kissed you– nervous beyond all hell.

“Yeah, we did.” Your statement makes his face contort into a mixture of disbelief and happy surprise, and you laugh at him, shaking your head. “It was… Incredible, honestly. You’re pretty good for a first-timer.”

Oh god, he lost his virginity and he didn’t even remember it all the way. Maybe it was a dream.

“Pinch my arm.”

“What?” The confusion is evident in your voice so Ford grabs your hand (he glances down and swallows thickly at seeing your naked form so close to his) and puts it on his forearm.

“Pinch my arm,” he repeats, and you do, making him flinch– but he doesn’t wake up. “So, uh. You’re not kidding, huh?”

You start laughing at him again and Ford’s gaze turns down to your lips, subconsciously leaning closer to you until your foreheads are touching. “No, Ford, I’m not kidding. We had sex last night, right here in this bed, and you are a biter, mister. I was pleasantly surprised.”

He turns ruby red and you wink at him. “Not to say that I’m not, either. You’ve got a couple hickies yourself.”

Instead of showing them to him in a mirror, your head ducks below his chin and you gently kiss both of them, one on the left side of his neck, and the other at the base of his throat, next to his collarbone. “Sorry about that,” you say against his neck, and he shivers. “Guess we’re even, huh?”

Ford still looks like he doesn’t believe you. He takes a six-fingered hand through his hair with a loud sigh, brows furrowed.

“Does this mean we’re still friends?” He asks worriedly, and you smile reassuringly, nodding at him.

“Unless you don’t want to be, of course. I’m alright either way.”

No, you’re not. You did really like Ford; he’s a total nerd, but he’s cute and very sweet, you remember from last night, as he kept asking if you were okay with what you were doing. He was very attractive, in a somewhat unconventional way, but you liked how humble he was.

You back away from him and go to stand up, but he takes your hand and pulls you back towards him, making you place both hands opposite his hips to steady yourself. His hand shakes as he brushes the hair from your face, and you arch a brow at him, your heart beating hard against your chest.

“I’d like to be something more than friends,” Ford whispers, his breath mixing with yours. He’s getting brave. “I’ve– I’ve liked you for a while now, and while I don’t remember a lot of last night, I don’t want it to just disappear.”

Your expression softens and you grin at him, lacing your fingers between his. “I’d like that.”

Ford closes the gap between the two of you and cups your cheek, but you start giggling against his lips and he stops, puzzled.

“You’re such a dork, Ford. But that’s why I like you.”

He smiles bashfully at you when you kiss his cheek, but when you stand up to find your clothes strewn around his floor, he doesn’t dare look at you.

“Want to go get breakfast?”

Ford nods, his eyes locked on the ceiling. You roll your eyes and go back to the bed, pushing him down and straddling his waist.

“But first… I can remind you of what happened last night, if you’d like me to. Since you’re having a bit of memory loss.”

His anxiousness dissolves into a smirk you never would’ve guessed out of him, and his hands travel up your back, tracing along your spine in feather light movements.

“I… Could certainly use the help.”

Breakfast soon turns into lunch and you both have a few more hickies to hide when you go out later on, but you both agree it’s worth missing the pancakes for.


End file.
